


Avengers 2 : Age of Ultron ; COFFEE SHOP AU

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Avengers 2, Avengers 2 : Age of Ultron, Coffee Shops, Crack, I Made A Thing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rush hour, Starbucks, barista, this fic is a gift, this is fic is an idea of friend okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, Ultron talks in capitals, he does in the comics.<br/>I made Wanda and Vision together because in the comics they end up married and have two kids.</p><p>Yes I know this fic was before the movie, but I don't care, I'll put modification once I'll see it. </p><p>Also, I do not work at Starbuck, I do not go to Starbuck either. My friend who propose this idea is an addict of Starbuck, that's why I made it there. You want to correct something I did worng (coffee is in fact deliver to Starbuck via jetpacks and not boxes for exemple) feel free to do and it will make me pleasure to do the modifications.</p><p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Avengers 2 : Age of Ultron ; COFFEE SHOP AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magiccurls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiccurls/gifts).



> Yes, Ultron talks in capitals, he does in the comics.  
> I made Wanda and Vision together because in the comics they end up married and have two kids.
> 
> Yes I know this fic was before the movie, but I don't care, I'll put modification once I'll see it. 
> 
> Also, I do not work at Starbuck, I do not go to Starbuck either. My friend who propose this idea is an addict of Starbuck, that's why I made it there. You want to correct something I did worng (coffee is in fact deliver to Starbuck via jetpacks and not boxes for exemple) feel free to do and it will make me pleasure to do the modifications.
> 
> Not beta'd.

Tony greeted his habitual customers with enthusiasm. He heard that working in Starbuck wasn’t good, but he was in a good place in New York downtown and people were quite nice. Of course in the morning there was the busy man going to their work and wanted their coffee fast and yesterday, but overall a nice job. His trick to like this job? He can handle stress pretty well and has a great charisma.  
Today was very busy, all the team was there.  
Fury was even helping, and he was at two fingers of calling Coulson to help. However… Coulson’s not the best to make coffee, he is amazing to the customers and hear their complaints and to publicity and all, nice guy, give moral boost to everyone, even Fury, but the coffee mocha latte pumpkin spice with him is… meh.  
Natasha was behind, making coffee fast. Steve and Thor was on the checkout, because of pretty face and big booming voice. Clint was making and baking the sandwiches while saying jokes and getting out the pastries.  
Everyone was minding their own business with the line that was out of the Starbuck, NOBODY could pill coffee because Bruce was over his head to get all the garbage from everyone and already cleaning spilled coffee of the costumers.  
Tony’s make his mocha for the cute little lady over here and Fury makes him jumps by telling him to pass at the checkout.  
Oh yeah, it’s true, Steve had to train the new recruits, he heard they were twins and were pretty good.

Tony gets his chance to wink at all the pretty lady who take pumpkin spice and ticks on a paper all the one wearing Ugg.  
He doesn’t see time fly until Fury shouts at him to get outside. The deliverer just came and they begin to miss some coffee and other mechandises. Fury takes his place at the checkout and Tony goes outside to get the coffee. 

Tony doesn’t see the truck, but someone waves at him. There’s two robot, one particularly sexy that come and ask for help. 

\- Let me help you. Said Tony. 

\- THANK YOU! I SEE THAT YOU ARE BUSY. Said Ultron. 

\- You don’t even know.

\- VISION, TAKES THOSE BOX AND PUT THEM BESIDES. Said the robot.

\- Yes. Said Vision.

\- Hey, Tony! 

\- Uh? Oh hey pretty demoiselle, you’re the new recruit? Ask Tony to the brunette.

\- Yes, my name is Wanda. Steve asked us to help you. That’s my brother Pietro. 

\- Yo.

\- Please to have you today, we are pretty overwhelm. Said Stark.

\- Don’t worry, my brother can makes 3 coffee minutes. Said Wanda.

\- 2 per minutes when I’m tired. Continue Pietro.

\- Seriously!? That’s amazing! I’ eager to see that. Go help Vision over there. Said Tony.

The twins go help the smaller robot while Tony stay to help Ultron get the boxes down. Tony gets the time to look at the robot who is frankly hot. He bits his lower lips and continue to get the box inside.  
While going inside the Starbuck he hear Steve and Fury calling Pietro to help, since school just ended and a wave of white girls in lack of coffee just entered.  
Love is in the air because in the corner of his eyes Tony can see Wanda biting her lower lips and bending over before Vision (you know style ‘’oops, I dropped something…’’). 

Tony goes back to his other boxes and Ultron is writing something on a paper. It’s a bill and Ultron smile softly before getting up in his truck and calling Vision, which Wanda waves at, sighing. 

\-----------------------

Tony come the next, enters the Starbuck and slaps Steve’s ass by passing and admire the incredible talent of Mister Maximoff who didn’t lie.  
The day is less busy so everyone is just chatting calmly and not all the team is here. Steve discuss with Wanda and Tony goes to Bruce who is baking the pastries.  
Fury talk about how November is coming and talk to Coulson to how they should get their winter and Christmas flavour, bakeries and etc. 

\--------------------

Days passes and another crazy days, but so crazy people outside the Starbuck yells they’ll go to Dunkin donuts instead and Fury makes them a death stare. 

The twins are overwhelm, it’s their first real rush and the team is yelling orders because everyone is in the legs of everyone. Because. There. Is. No. more. Coffee.  
The deliverer is late with traffic, they have to take the old grounded coffee and send Steve to the nearest supermarket get some cheap one. Coulson is making the bakeries and is a bit intimidated by all the people looking at him with wolf’s eyes like he is a lamb.  
Thor is yelling over the crowd to get the commands of his brother Loki, who makes sure to take his coffee with what they have the least (just to piss off everyone one) and Natasha is at the checkout besides him, having a poker face in front of a client that spend 20 minutes in line, but is standing in front of the checkout deciding what he wants.  
Clint is going crazy by picking the garbage and by being asked if they have gluten free pastries when he goes near the entrance. Bruce is getting super angry against the coffee maker who jam and hits it (scaring some people in the line). Wanda and Pietro try to make coffee, but the new coffee isn’t fit for the machine, so it makes it jam, Bruce hits it and Fury yells.  
Tony repairs the coffee machine and go gets the sandwich, he’s being called again because the machine jams again.  
Coulson gets up when a customer calls for a manager and tells him to toilet are broken. Fury takes a red taint and Natasha is quickly on it, with a thank you from the imposing black man (those are rare).  
They go and go like that for half an hour and they managed to serves 75 clients.

\- TOOOOONY! Yells Fury, pointing outside.

The deliverer!  
Tony and Wanda looks at each other and nods. They go outside and see Vision and Ultron waving at them. 

\- Oh guys! You are our saviors! Said Tony.

\- SORRY FOR BEING LATE. Said Ultron. 

\- Could it be possible you pass the day before Friday? Like that we won’t miss coffee in our rush. Ask Wanda.

\- I think it will be possible. Said Vision. 

\- Cool, thanks. Fast get the boxes inside. Said Tony.

The four of them quickly gets the merchandise inside with the help of Thor and Bruce. Fury comes along and talk to them and they get an arrangement so they can come the Thursday instead. 

\--------------------

The next Thursday. A relatively calm day, meaning there was no line up going outside, Coulson told Tony and Wanda to get the merchandise. 

Ultron and Vision were waiting for them outside. Tony didn’t miss Wanda’s blush for the young robot this time and himself was happy to see Ultron, last time he was too busy thinking mocha coffee ginger bread.  
When they get near to the truck, Ultron wink at Tony, and Tony being the flirter he is, wink back.  
They get out the boxes and Clint and Natasha comes and get them. 

Tony notices he don’t find Wanda, neither Vision. He smirks.  
Ultron waves at him to come and he gives Tony another boxes.

\- COME AFTER, I HAVE ANOTHER. Said Ultron. 

Stark goes gives the box to Pietro and come back to the sexy robot. 

\- WHAT’S YOUR NAME?

\- You can call me Tony. 

\- WELL TONY, YOU HAVE TIME. 

\- For you? Oh yes I do. 

Tony kisses Ultron and the robot makes them enters his truck before closing the door.  
Stark gets his shirt off. It’s the first time he’s doing it with a robot. He did it with mutants, humans, an extraterrestrial once, but never robot that was not his own. It’s exciting.  
Ultron roams his cold hands on Tony’s torso and the barista shivers. Tony kisses him again and begins to remove his pants.

\- I THOUGHT YOU HAD TIME? Said Ultron.

\- Not that much. I’m not paid to fuck unfortunately. Said Stark, sighing. 

Ultron nearly rips off Tony boxer and kisses the barista stomach. Tony shivers by the cold touch and mewl when Ultron takes his cock in his cold cold hand. But he warm them up (oh machinery, you so good) and Tony groans. The robot kisses him and insert a finger inside him.

\- Oh shi- That’s cold. Said Stark, taking a sharp breath.

The barista squirm, but not too much, he has the cup holder under his back. The robot kisses him again before putting another finger.

\- You’ll need lube, big guys. Said the barista. 

Ultron chuckles and nods. The robot spreads Stark’s legs and puts a third finger, scissoring well and deep and Tony groans and moans.  
The robot position himself and presses the tip of his metal cock to the soft entrance of the barista.  
Tony gasp, auto lube cock. That’s interesting. He moans loudly when Ultron thrusts and he kisses the robot and try to calm his breath.  
The robot don’t make any noises and kisses Tony’s temple each time he groans. 

\- YOUR BOSS IS OUTSIDE. Said the robot.

\- Fury?! We need to finish now! Respond Tony. 

Ultron chuckles… and vibrates. Tony actually sees stars and puts his hand on his mouth to not moan like a cat in heat. Ultron slams hard and fast, then get back to a slow pace for Tony to experience the amazing technology of vibration.  
The barista clutches his fingers on the robot and Ultron kisses him while he comes on his torso, moaning loudly, hopefully muffled by Ultron’s mouth.  
Tony slumps and catch his breath. The robot helps him puts back his pants, shirt and Starbuck uniform before helping him get out.

\- Hey, did you?... Ask Tony.

\- YES I DID, THANK YOU. Said Ultron winking. 

Tony runs toward Fury after blowing a kiss to the deliverer.

\- Stark, you took your pause a bit too early. Said Fury. 

\- Yes, sorry. Said Tony, smiling. 

The barista went inside along with Fury to see Pietro with a thunderous scowl.

\- What happened? Ask Tony.

\- He found Wanda kissing the other deliverer, the one that wear green and red. And let’s say his big brother instinct kicked in. Said Natasha, smiling. 

\-------------------------

On Monday Tony comes on the morning and sees Wanda and Vision whispering in the staff room, and they quickly kisses. Pietro comes around and shoot lightning through his eyes to Vision who just smile softly at him and Wanda chuckles. 

\- He’s just made an application here. Said Thor, yawning, handling a coffee to Tony.

\- Thanks, that’s great. Said Stark. 

\- Stark! Go to the check out! Said Fury. 

Tony goes to the check out and Ultron is waiting.

\- Caffe latte grande, please. Said Ultron with a wink.


End file.
